1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of switching button functions, and particularly to a method of switching the functions of buttons used for operating a display when a portable device is electrically connected to the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the evolution of wireless network communication technology and constant innovation of handheld devices, handheld devices such as smart phones or tablet computers have become ubiquitous in daily life. Such handheld devices are gradually replacing traditional desktop computers and even laptop computers as platforms for live entertainment or work functions.
However, to make handheld devices easily portable, the highest guiding principle and objective when manufacturers design such products is that they must be “thin and compact”. Accordingly, the screens of these products are likely to be small. As compared to that of a large screen of a traditional desktop computer, the visual effect of watching media content on a portable screen is inadequate, especially in terms of watching motion pictures. In order to solve the above-mentioned defect, therefore, the industry has developed the Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) technology, by which a handheld device can transfer images to a large screen synchronously.
However, in the application of the aforementioned technology at present, after a handheld device is electrically connected to a display, a user may not be able to use the buttons on the display or a remote control of the display to control the handheld device. Consequently, if the user wants to adjust/operate the output generated by the handheld device displayed on the display while viewing the image, the user needs to pick up the handheld device to operate it. If the handheld device is placed far from the display, this may cause considerable inconvenience for the user.
Accordingly, there is indeed a need to provide a solution which allows a user to directly manipulate a handheld device by means of buttons on a display after the handheld device is electrically connected to the display.